ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Kymurian Constabulary
The Royal Kymurian Constabulary is the primary law enforcement agency of the Kingdom Of Kymuria. The Constabularies fundamental task is to uphold law and order in the state, though its role is not consigned to this alone, various other roles are also assigned to the RKC (Royal Kymurian Constabulary) which include: border security, counter-narcotics, riot control, financial disputes (in the form of bailiffs) and in more recent years "counter-clamour" units which are thought to be responsible for removing serious political dissenters who pose a threat to the state's domestic security. The Royal Kymurian Constabulary is a government office responsible for the management of the legal codes and keeping the peace. It is the largest and most legitimate of the various "powers that be". Current Organisation The present grouping of the RKC is both local and central, local enforcement officers are answerable to their captain who in turn is answerable to either governors or members of the nobility. Local enforcement is conducted autonomously by constables who report back to central stations often situated in town centres, these buildings are often the first and only line of defence in the event of the settlement coming under attack, small armouries of often outdated but reliable equipment line the dusty arms racks, any townsfolk with previous military experience and or local militiamen rush to these armouries to equip and prepare a hasty defence. These local offices are accountable to their head of a region which is technically a member of the nobility like a Duke, but in reality there is usually a commissioner to manage resources. These local enforcement agencies work alongside central bureaus who exercise national authority, the bureaus' centre tend to be located in Saffira (or other major cities). National units are not regularly assigned to general law enforcement (despite their power to do so) but are most commonly assigned to specific tasks like border security or counter-narcotics. National Enforcement Bureaus: This is a list of all of the state-sanctioned national enforcement agencies: Border Bureau - This organisation specialises in the maintenance of the state's borders, they operate from border outposts, tasked with defence of the realm, and during peacetime this is the first line of defence for Kymuria, the Bureau is heavily militarised and works closely with counter-narcotics and the military. Though specifically meant for garrisoning the state's borders and outlying towns, the bureaus officers are often recalled back into central Kymuria to suppress minor revolts due to the speed of their units and relatively well trained and armed officers. 'Counter-Narcotics Bureau '- Despite narcotics being a relatively insignificant problem in Kymuria, this bureau is specifically tasked with the seizure of illegal substances, they are commonly viewed as a negative force on Kymuria due to their rather heavy handed history and rather unyielding nature to uphold justice. The Bureau has most of its officers stationed in the south to conduct raids due to massive opiate drug flow from SKL, the bureau has been accused of practically ousting the local authorities in Xiphron bay due to the amount of drugs flowing through the port, the Bureau's commander is now in all but words the governor of the port. 'Constabulary Special Branch '- is the secret police of Kymuria. This bureau specialises in the pacification of political dissenters and has in recent years risen to prominence following brutal raids and sudden roundups. The organisation was formed initially to combat the rise of agrarianism though now its utilisation has expanded to more broad facets of Kymurian society. The branch is highly secretive, and its agents are apparently sworn into their posts in front of the monarch. History Law enforcement has remained vaguely similar throughout most of Kymuria's history, adherence to the 'Ducal System Of Order' which bestows powers of enforcement to local elites has seemed to provide efficient results in terms of law and order. Cyroth attempted to centralise policing of the state but it failed to yield the same results which the Ducal System did, however, one lasting effect of Cyroth's reforms were the central bureaus he created, while many of his bureaus became obsolete and were eventually dissolved the principle of some centrally planned enforcement has remained in effect. Law and Order Maintenance Act 1027KF The law and order maintenance act of 1027KF was designed to restrict personal liberties of Kymurian citizens in order to help combat growing domestic threats, such as ultra-nationalism and agrarianism. The act passed suspiciously quickly through both chambers under pressure from the privy council. The act extended the powers of the RKC to arrest citizens almost to the point of internment. As soon as the act was passed in 1027KF there was a sudden spike in arrests, mainly within the RKC itself. The Constabulary Special Branch began to root out the old confederacy remnants within the RKC, and it is estimated that some 20% of the entire Bureau staff were either dismissed or thrown into the oubliette of the Special Branch's headquarters for "further questioning and cooperation". The act has received much criticism for its general and vague language, many organisations (mainly ultra-nationalist) seemed to have been purposefully excluded from its contents. The Law and Order Maintenance act also seems to have been a product of the very highest echelons of the Royal Household judging by both the speed with which it was passed and the coincidental timing of Serenos Grimm's propaganda lies of obesity about her Imperial Highness. Controversy As new problems arise and are tackled, so to do the mistakes and controversies which surround the problems: * 'Black Talon Affair '- The Black Talons are an ultra-nationalist paramilitary group of individuals who often take justice into their own hands (especially if the accused is a republican and/or political dissenter), Kymuria officially condemned such extreme and violent methods used by the organisation, unofficially however Kymurian elites noticed that such forms of justice as handed out by the Black Talons, while brutal, seemed to be working, this has led to the alleged belief that various Kymurian organisations like the so-called counter-clamour bureau work hand in hand with the ultra-nationalists sharing intelligence and even conducting joint raids. * 'Xiphron Bay '- For many years narcotics and other such illegal substances flowed from SKL straight into Kymuria, the local Ducal System had no way of properly enforcing narcotic flow and the Boundary Shield Bureau already overstretched failed to tackle the problem. The Counter-Narcotics Bureau was set up and the effects were almost immediately felt nationwide, seizures of goods all along the borders showed the scale at which the drugs flowed unchecked, following increased integration with SKL both the Hokasa and Saffir governments permitted this new bureau to expand its operations into SKL. The corruption which the bureau found in Xiphron bay (the largest port in SKL) was unprecedented, illegal booze, arms and of course narcotics were sold openly in the marketplaces, then commander Paulus Mayhew launched a series of brutal crackdowns turning the city into a war zone, the cracks of sparkmuskets rang out more regularly than temple bells due to the night assaults on narcotic laboratories, criminal dens and even governor residences. The Bureau even at one point launched a surprise raid on the Xiphron Constabulary due to further allegations of corruption. After non stop raids for almost all of harvest season, which resulted in drastic reduction in criminal activity, Paulus Mayhew effectively assumed the position of governor of Xiphron Bay. While Paulus Mayhew may have deceased it has not stopped his predecessors from refusing to relinquish control of the port, though in recent times the Bureau's control over the port has slowly been receding Notable Enforcers/Constables * 'Paulus Mayhew '- Assuming command of the Counter-Narcotics Bureau at the age of 37, Paulus Mayhew lead a series of brutal crackdowns along the southern boundary of Kymuria near the Frontier despite the limited resources of his department. Following the effective raids Paulus Mayhew then proceeded to strangle various syndicates out of Xiphron Bay and effectively became governor of the port when he had the mayor jailed for corruption. * Sir 'Pedder Von Haus '- Pedder Von Haus was the chief Commissioner Of The Royal Kymurian Constabulary at the start of the schism era. Widely regarded as incompetent and apathetic, it is debatable whether Pedder's handling of the situation helped or worsened Kymuria's position. Many scholars suggest that Pedder's inability to swiftly quell unrest in the northern regions exacerbated the situation, though others also propose the idea he was in fact a scapegoat.